thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol. 3 Issue 80
Vol. 3 Issue 80 is the sixteenth issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume and 80th issue overall. This is the first part of Bog story arc. Synopsis "Bog" Part 1 (of 2)-Phil Hester takes over The Darkness for a special 2 part story! Jackie Estacado, bearer of The Darkness, and his crew of criminals head to the swamp on their quest to destroy every representation of The Sovereign in the world. But this swamp has a monstrous protector... Characters * Jackie Estacado * Candace Cypress * Bog * Regis Tyne * Dev Ravada * Colborne * Deckard * The Sovereign * Scab * Scab's Driver * Colborne's Henchman * Candace's Boyfriend Plot Summary Previously A couple hanging out in the swamp are attacked by a monster. The man tries to protect the woman, but is quickly killed by the monster. The monster then brings the woman to a boat and takes her to the mainland. As she leaves, the monster is sure that the woman will come back to him. The woman revealed to be Candace Cypress the owner of the local fanboat company, finishes telling her story to Jackie Estacado, Regis Tyne and Dev Ravada. She expresses hostility to them, believing that they were sent by an oil company that wants to buy the swamp. Regis tries to reassure her that they're just archaeologists and have no connection to the oil company. Candace doesn't believe them and refuses to take them to a temple in the middle of the swamp. Failing to convince her, Jackie and the group leaves, but decides to secretly follow her. He then orders Dev and Regis to stay put in the car if Candace somehow manages to slip him. Meanwhile, a mercenary team sent by the oil company is watching Jackie from a store across the street. After calling their boss, they decide to send two men to snatch Candace. A cashier asks them if they will be anything. The mercenaries push him around, spill slushie on his head and throw ten dollars at him, before leaving. During the night, Candace travels to the temple in the swamp, as two mercenaries follow her. The Bog watches them, eagerly awaiting the woman's arrival. As they reach the temple, Jackie kills the two mercenaries. Candace sees this and says that she doesn't needed protection from Jackie. At that moment, the Bog comes out of the swamp and attacks Jackie. Elsewhere, the oil company owner, Colborne is informed that the two mercenaries that were send to snatch Candace have disappeared. The Sovereign insists in sending Scab as he's already in Miami. He declares that one way or another, the swamp will be theirs. Meanwhile, two Colborne henchmen are sent to meet with Scab. As they approach his whereabouts, the men watch as Scab pushes a man and himself through a third floor window. Although covered in blood, Scab doesn't receive any major trauma, while the man he attacked dies. After Scab washes the blood with vodka, the travel to Port Gillespie. Back at the swamp, Jackie fights with the Bog. Candace tries to stop the fight, but the two ignore her. Finally, the Bog overpowers Jackie and drowns him in the swamp. To be continued... Trivia * Phil Hester before worked on the DC's Swamp Thing, which was the main inspiration for the Bog story arc. Gallery 980069-darkness80b.jpg|Alternate cover Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3